Meeting in the STARS office
by Salmonpuff
Summary: you know the scene in RE2 where Leon and Claire meet in the STARS office? What would have happened if they'd got it on in there?...LeonXClaire. PARENTAL GUIDANCE! lame title i know...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil 2 characters or anything like that. This was written for a friend of mine, not my usual type of story but hey...**

_Seriously, Leon is so fucking hot_

Claire Redfield could hardly suppress the grin that was fighting to show itself as her eyes fell on the rookie cop. Since they'd first run into each other in the city, she had felt so incredibly attracted to him. And there was something about being chased around a zombie infested city and police station that made her so incredibly horny. As her gaze swept down his body, taking in the way his RPD uniform showed off his incredibly gorgeous body, she could not help but wonder what it would be like to tear that uniform off and fuck him, right here, right now.

"Claire"

She was snapped back to the present, turning her gaze away from Leon and looking around the STARS office, taking in the sight of the messy desks. She lingered for a moment on Chris's desk, dirty thoughts forming themselves once more in her mind, before looking at Leon and smiling.

"Leon!"

Leon ran his gloved hands through his hair and Claire couldn't help but melt at the way that gorgeous brown hair fell back down across his forehead.

"It's good to see you Claire…I mean really, really, _very _good…"

She grinned, "Thanks. It was touch and go for a moment out there…"

She trailed off, noticing that his eyes were no longer on her face, but staring at her breasts. She shifted for a moment, so her tight leather bikers jacket showed off her assets even more. She noticed his face go slightly slack, and knew he was having very dirty thoughts

_Seriously I just want to rip that fucking leather off her right now…_

"Uh…Leon?"

He looked up at her, and she could see in his eyes that he was about to say something incredibly bold, "Er…yeah…I was just thinking…I can't imagine existing in a world without these tits. I think I just found my reason for living…"

She grinned and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She was suddenly feeling exceptionally horny, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…"

_Idiot. Don't say that. You sound like a cheap whore_

He smiled cheekily at her, and she noticed that cheeky glint in his eyes. This time, she smiled widely at him, knowing full well that if they weren't in such danger, they'd be fucking each other on the floor there and then.

Leon coughed slightly and held out a small blue leather bound notebook, "Anyway, I uh…found this diary by the way. It's your brothers…looks like he's not here…hasn't been for a while…"

But she wasn't listening. Her eyes had been drawn to his crotch, the rather large bulge there beneath his regulation trousers. Was he thinking about doing naughty things to her? Oh she hoped so. She imagined what he'd feel like in her hands, what he'd feel like in general as he was doing her.

"Claire…are you looking at the diary? Or…?"

Now she knew it was her turn to be bold. That feeling of hornyness was just bubbling up inside her so much that she couldn't hold it back, "Sorry…I was just looking at your crotch…I just think I found my reason for living…'

He laughed, dropping his hand with the diary in, his eyes glinting with both humour and wanting her, "Thank you sweetheart, we'll have to talk more about that a bit later on…"

She returned his smile, "Ok…right…"

"Oh…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out something big and hard, a radio, "I've got this radio for you, you know, just incase we need to keep in touch…'

_And so I can talk dirty to you down the line_

Claire blinked, staring at his gloved hands, yet more incredibly filthy thoughts buzzing through her mind, "You have nice fingers…"

"You think so? Maybe later you can let me…?'

She nodded brashly, her eyes glinting, "Yeah…that's what I was thinking…"

He grinned, handed her the radio, "That's great…I mean we're hitting it off pretty well, and I think you're pretty hot…much hotter than that Ada chick…"

She gave him a seductive smile, _Who the fuck is Ada? She touches him I'll claw her eyes out_, "The feelings mutual…but we should probably…"

"Wait until later…right…" he nodded

That seductive smile again, "Yeah…we should look round here a bit more…try and find a way out of this mess…"

Leon nodded and gazed around the office, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Claire wandered over to Chris's desk and began rooting through his things. He turned around as she bent over and he felt himself stirring at seeing that gorgeous tight ass. Not just stirring…getting a serious hard on. He watched her for a bit longer, swearing that she was bending over like that just to get him going. A minute or so passed, and he was absolutely desperate to throw her over that desk and fuck her senseless.

He sighed, "Claire…listen…I know we should be scrambling to find a way out of this place…" _Just fucking say it you pussy_, "But er…would you mind bending over that desk for me?"

She stared at him for a second in disbelief. Surely Leon S Kennedy wouldn't say such a thing? Then a huge grin broke out on her face, "Hell fucking yes!"

She walked up to him, smiling seductively and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard, biting him. He returned every inch of passion, biting her neck, his hands playing with her breasts. What he wouldn't give to tear that top off and play with them. Her hands were all over him, tearing at his trousers, grabbing his cock. God he wanted her. He bit her neck hard before unzipping her shorts and shoving his hands down there. He quickly found what he was looking for, slipped his fingers inside her, making her gasp. Then, he pulled her shorts down and forced her down over the desk, at the same time freeing himself. She couldn't see how excited he was and he pushed himself inside her. She gasped, feeling his big hard cock inside her, as he began pumping her harder and harder. She had no control over the pace, instead tried grabbing onto something to stop herself from screaming. Instead, she ended up knocking half of chris's things onto the floor with an almighty crash, his PC terminal included. But she didn't care, he obviously didn't either, as he just kept on pumping, breathing heavily. He grabbed onto her ass, pulled her roughly towards him, fucking her hard.

She screamed out his name, knocking yet more stuff off the desk, the first washes of orgasm seeping through her body. Yet he still kept going, faster and faster. He knew he was about to come. And her screams just got him closer and closer. He moaned in pleasure, pumping her harder and harder by the second before he screamed out her name, coming all inside her.

He pulled out and zipped himself up. Watched as she stood up from the table and pulled her shorts up. They were both still breathing heavily as they sorted themselves out. She turned to him, grinning, her hair plastered to her sweaty forehead.

"That was…"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

She sighed, a happy sigh usually reserved by young teenagers in love.

Leon grinned, "So do you feel guilty or weird about doing it on your brothers desk?"

She grinned, rearranging her top, "Honestly? No. Is that surprising?"

He laughed, "Not really…you are the rebellious type after all…with the bikes and…the biting…"

She looked at the floor, "I guess so…huh? So uuuh…we'll?"

He touched her face gently, feeling so much love for this rebellious young college girl, "We'll haul ass out of here and have at it again when everythings settled…"

She laughed and looked at him, a slight glint in her eyes, "Sounds like a plan…"

She walked across the office towards the door, and with shaking hands pulled it open. She hesitated for a moment, and turned back to him, "By the way Leon…that was fucking awesome. Nothing better than a danger shag eg?"

And without another word, she swept from the room, leaving him standing there. He grinned to himself.

_That girl is so fucking hot_

After a moment, he too left the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
